How Risqué!
by NymboDerp
Summary: Even if Sena ever told anyone the truth, no one would believe just how different Shin was when he wasn't drunk. After all, who would believe that Shin actually wasn't all that charming? Host club AU in which Shin is surprisingly good at his job. ShinSena, one-shot.


**A/N:** I still cannot believe just how much I love this AU. Shin is so obviously my favourite Sena pairing.

(This features Sena with a backbone.)

(And cameos from Kakei, Mizumachi, Takami, Hiruma and Suzuna.)

Published: 26 Dec 13

Edited:

* * *

"Did you—you know, did you see him? Mister Mysteriously Sexy back there?"

"Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ I totally did! He was so hot… I mean; he looked like he came out of an erotica novel, I swear to God."

"I know right! Those bedroom eyes—shit, don't hold onto me that hard Kiyoko-chan!—, and his just-shagged hair… I'd love to run my fingers through it. It looks so soft—and _oh my god his body_. His body!"

A soft gasp. "Don't even go there… Did you see him when he took that jacket off? His muscles were _rippling_. I swear I was about to faint…"

"And he's so _tall_! He's, like, two heads taller than I am! And I'm no shortie either!"

The girls tittered, giggling as they tottered away from the entrance of the club with their stiletto heels, cheeks flushed with alcohol, and eyes bright with excitement. It was just another night of hedonistic pleasures to the two youths. Spending a few hours in the company of a handsome and charming man, with a steady supply of alcohol; they couldn't bring themselves to regret how much money they had spent to book a host at that particular club, especially having caught sight of an even more appealing man lurking in the depths of the club.

"I wish I caught his name! He was so pretty… It's so annoying though! Why can't I be as pretty as him?"

"I _knoooow_… I love his pretty eyes, so nice and blue… I wish I could see them all hazy and sleepy, after a night of long and rough—"

"_Kiyoko-chan!_ So risqué!"

Another fit of giggles escaped the two. Too caught up in their discussion over 'Mister Mysteriously Sexy', they were oblivious to parting words of the petit man who had escorted them to the door.

"Thank you for your patronage! We hope to see you here next time!" Sena called out weakly, his smile dropping from his face when he realised that the two were too drunk to realise he was talking to them. Well, he'd just have to note that when Kakei-kun was the subject of a conversation, people were less likely to take notice of him than usual.

Sighing softly, he turned around to enter the club again, shivering when the cold winter breeze chilled his small body.

"Sena-chan! Close the door already and join us~" Mizumachi complained good-naturedly from his little niche near the door, grinning as he raised a glass of white wine towards him in invitation. The girls around him had amused smiles on their faces as they considered Sena.

The brunet could see that they were deeming him as _less attractive_, and therefore _undesirable_ at their desk. But Sena didn't mind, because honestly, he found that he could – how could he put it in a good way? – convince more men to spend their money generously than women.

Besides, he also found that if he ever had to deal with girls, they seemed to very much prefer him acting like a child. (Takami-senpai had said something about how he coaxed their maternal instincts out with the batting of his eyelashes. But he digressed.)

"I'm fine," Sena replied with a little smile on his face, shaking his head. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with these beautiful nee-chan-tachi!" Giving the suddenly blushing girls another beaming smile, he trotted off to help Suzuna-chan with her waitress duties.

"Sena-kun! Take all of these to Jurou-nii's room!" Suzuna ordered, looking harried as she shoved a _cart_ of alcohol towards him, making the bottles clink against each other at a worryingly loud volume. "I don't know what it is they're doing in there, but it's like they're trying to give Jurou-nii liver failure!"

Eyes wide as he took in the number of bottles lining the insides of the cart, Sena quickly moved to deliver the alcohol to 'Jurou-nii', not wanting to end up on the business end of Hiruma's guns for 'slacking off'. The blond always seemed to know when he was being idle, even if he were taking a quick breather.

Pushing the cart into the elevator, he clicked the button for the fourth floor, barely having to wait for a few seconds before he arrived, pushing the cart out onto the plush carpet that lined the empty hallway. Making his way to the only door, he knocked quietly, before twisting the door open.

"Sorry to interrupt, minna-san!" Sena greeted apologetically, wheeling the alcohol into the room. "Here's everything that you ordered!"

Though Sena wasn't being particularly quiet, no one seemed to notice he was there, too caught up with the drinking game that they were playing. It didn't escape the brunet's notice that no one was actually touching the drinks – only the poor host who had to entertain the entire group of women for the rest of the night.

But really, Sena couldn't help but admire Shin-san for being able to single-handedly handle, entertain, and charm every single woman in the group of 12, while staying (relatively) sober at that.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The women were chanting, grinning widely as Shin managed to empty an entire bottle of _sake_ – oh god, how was he not drunk? – without having to breathe or stop, cheering when the raven-haired host set the bottle down onto the table with a surprisingly steady hand.

Shin sent the women a charming smile, not a single trace of tipsiness in his gaze, unlike the women surrounding him. "There… Is everyone satisfied now?" He asked with a teasing lilt to his words, even as some of the women pouted. It wasn't fair that he didn't even have the slightest hint of a flush on his face! And after all those bottles of sake too!

"Seijurou-_kuuuuun_!" One particular girl whined, grabbing hold of Shin's arm, clutching it tightly against her chest. Her cheeks were heavily flushed, and her eyes were dull with a drunken haze. "I'm not satisfied with that! Drink another! Another! And another!" She hiccupped, giggling as she grabbed an unopened bottle, pressing it into Shin's hand.

Sena watched this all with a morbidly fascinated look on his face, even as Shin, not hesitating once, took the bottle from her loose grip and popped it open, waiting for them to count him down and begin to chug _again_.

Ever since Shin had joined the All-Star Host Club, the number of clients that visited had skyrocketed. And so had the prices. Sena didn't want to even _think_ about how much all that alcohol would cost by the end of the night—and who was going to have to pay for it all. He momentarily felt sorry for the woman whose credit card they would be using, until he recalled that the majority of their clients were girls who had too much money to spend, able to rely on their parents to settle any debts they may have wracked up.

Unlike Sena, who needed this job in order to pay for his bills and addiction. (Really, it wasn't his fault that he had this thing about buying things online that he didn't really need: those antique books were things that he really wanted to get, even if he didn't know a lick of Russian.)

"Shiiiiiiin-saaaaaaaaaaaan~" A drunken slur came from another girl, half of her shirt unbuttoned in an intentionally provocative manner, not that it seemed to have much effect on the (mostly) sober man. "Give me a kiss please?"

"Noooo! Shin-kun, kiss _me_!"

"He's mine… mine for the night. 'S my birthday today!" The girl clinging to Shin's arm announced proudly, leaning heavily against Shin's side. A smile was on her face, and she turned her head towards Shin, who glanced down at her with an amused smile on his face.

Suddenly, he felt as if he couldn't stay for much longer, quickly ducking out of the room with a hasty "goodbye minna-san!" to return to Suzuna-chan, silently wishing he didn't feel so awkward.

Besides, he needed to pray for Shin-san's good luck.

He'd need it, considering the harpies that populated that night's group of clients.

* * *

Hours had gone by after he left Shin to his fate, and much to his surprise, it was six in the morning. Everyone was half-dead, having been pushed past their limits yet again; no thanks to the demanding clients and steady stream of alcohol.

"Great job everyone…" Mizumachi moaned out, looking sickly as he covered his mouth with a hand. "I'll see you all… ugh… in two nights…" Lurching to the side, he threw up into a pre-prepared bucket, the night's heavy drinking having gotten to him.

Sena had a weak smile on his face at the resulting sounds as he crouched down, patted Mizumachi lightly on the shoulder. "At least we all have shifts… We're less likely to die of alcohol poisoning, ne?" He asked jokingly, nudging the blond with his elbow.

Mizumachi let out a despairing groan, suffering too much to appreciate his attempt at cheering him up. The brunet sighed softly, before straightening up again, looking around.

Sena was the least intoxicated out of the hosts that night, having had clients who merely wanted someone to rant at while drinking themselves into a stupor, and leaving Sena sitting there awkwardly with his slowly-warming blueberry mojito (it wasn't girly at all – his first client had insisted he drink it with her) and a slumbering client whose head was on his lap.

However, it seemed as if Shin had managed to survive the night, looking fresh-faced as ever. He wasn't even swaying on his feet, merely looking at everyone else with a bemused smile still plastered on his face.

"… Oh, _Shin-san_…" Sena sighed softly, walking towards him and hooking an arm around Shin's. "Come on… let's go home, ne? It's already the early morning…"

Glancing up at the smiling man who didn't seem like he was going to protest against the intimate hold, he gently led him away from the group, calling out a goodbye over his shoulder. Everyone merely waved them away, laughing and probably thinking that Sena was leaning on Shin because he couldn't walk straight.

_If only they knew,_ he thought wryly.

Shin wasn't normally a smiling kind of man. Rather, he was stoic, and had all the social grace of a buffalo wearing a tutu trying to dance solo in a two-person scene in Swan Lake. It was only when he got utterly intoxicated that his facial features loosened up, and his tongue got a coat of silver.

It was pretty funny to see such a stoic man act in such a friendly way, with a shit-eating grin on his face, especially after having lived with him for the past eight years.

"You did really well today, Sena," Shin murmured, smiling as he shook Sena's arm off his own, though he quickly tugged Sena against his side with his newly freed arm. His hand rested firmly on Sena's hip, fingers clutching the fluffy fabric of his jacket. "Your pants looked nice from behind."

Sena flushed slightly at his words, quickly taking back all he said about Shin having a silver tongue. More like he turned into an overly suave and flirty playboy!

"Shin-san, you're being inappropriate again," he reminded testily, ending Shin a stern look. "… And my performance at work doesn't rest solely on how my pants look from behind."

"Yes it does. You look very nice from behind. I like it when you bend over," Shin replied blithely, looking utterly unrepentant as Sena stumbled over thin air, spluttering at his words. "I know Hiruma likes it too, which is why he puts cameras all over the place."

Sena's eyes were wide as he stared up at Shin, wondering where he was going with this. Hiruma-san wasn't like that! He was a perfectly respectable (but very scary) man, who was very much and decidedly _straight_.

"… Too bad you're mine already," Shin continued, shrugging without much care for his admissions. "And Hiruma can't do anything about it," he added, smiling as he leaned in, kissing the top of Sena's head.

Sena sighed at Shin's affectionate touches, wondering whether he should milk his sudden lack of propriety for all it was worth. When Shin was sober, he wasn't as touchy-feely as he was now… but he'd feel somewhat bad, knowing that this Shin wasn't _his_ Shin. The Shin who jogged a lot, who swore when he broke yet another alarm clock after having dropped it on the floor in the morning, and who was more stoic than Kakei—when not drunk, that is.

But then again, it was Shin nonetheless, and Shin already said that he didn't mind what Sena did to him when he was drunk.

Besides, he felt guilty for letting his clients hang all over him during the night, Shin had mentioned, when he already had a lover whom he didn't like to cheat on. He apparently didn't mind Sena laying a claim on both Shins: the sober Shin, and the drunken, host Shin. (Of course, Shin hadn't said that word for word, but Sena had managed to get the gist of it after piecing together his softly spoken and hasty sentences.)

"… Shin-san, you might as well wait until we get home," Sena suggested with a faint frown when Shin's fingers began to slip under the waistband of his pants, quickly grabbing him by the wrist. It was the middle of winter, and he didn't want Shin's cold fingers against his skin!

Shin huffed softly, before burying his face into Sena's hair. However, he didn't do anything else until they were safely inside of their bedroom, the curtains drawn and huddled beneath the blankets completely naked.

"I'm cold," Sena complained, even as Shin began to kiss his neck hungrily, biting and licking at his skin with fervour. He shivered slightly, knowing he should stop Shin from marking his neck so obviously, but he couldn't bring himself to push Shin away physically. "… Shin-san! Let me turn the mattress heater on first, would you?"

"Mm…" Shin replied with a distracted mumble, pulling the blanket over their heads and pushing Sena's legs apart, bringing their hips flush against each other. He liked this; having the blanket cocoon them in (Sena couldn't concentrate on anything other than himself), and with Sena lying on his back, legs spread and body willing… "I want a camera." He stated randomly, a smile appearing on his face.

If his smile had a lewd undertone to it, Sena definitely picked it up.

"No! You're going to break it!" Sena quickly denied, blushing slightly as Shin's fingers began to trace icy lines over his skin. "B-besides, you're not allowed to take photos of me! I look ugly on camera!—and I'm naked right now!"

"You always look cute," Shin assured gently, kissing his clavicle lightly. He paused, before licking his way down the gentle slope of his collarbone, biting at the smooth skin at the base of his throat. "I won't take a picture of your face… just your body."

"T-that's not any better, you drunken pervert!" Sena exclaimed with a scandalised expression on his face, quickly pushing Shin's shoulders to create some distance between them.

Shin let himself be pushed away, looking entirely impenitent as he grinned down at Sena.

"I'll take a photo of myself too, if that's what you want." He continued on, leaning against Sena's hands lightly, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to get close to his lover again. The brunet's attempts at keeping him at bay failed, and Shin quickly wrapped his arms around Sena, pulling him flush against his chest. "Do you want a picture of me naked or not?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

Sena's face turned a charming red as he spluttered, trying to find the words to reply to him with. He seemed to fail, unable to say a thing in response.

So Shin took that as his victory, quickly claiming his prize for winning the silent battle.

Kissing Sena deeply, he buried his fingers into Sena's hair, biting down on his lip and tasting the sweet tanginess of the mojito he'd drunk back at the club. It tasted so much better than the sake he'd been forced to drink, so Shin wasn't rushed to break the kiss, happy with feeling Sena relax beneath him, content that he wasn't going to push it. At least, not just yet.

But Sena didn't need to know that. _Just yet_.

Smirking ever so slightly, Shin thrust his tongue into Sena's mouth, eager to take things further. He could hear Sena breathing harshly for air, though he ignored it, trying to coax a moan out of him as he tangled their tongues together.

"Mmn…" Sena finally let out a soft, stuttered sound into Shin's mouth, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He attempted to speak, but his words were muffled until Shin broke the kiss. "H-hey… stop it, you drunk!" He protested as the other man trailed his lips down his body, nipping and sucking at his skin.

"You taste like salt," Shin noted offhandedly, easily ignoring his protests as he kissed him on the lips a second time. "I like it. Can I lick you down there too?"

Sena's cheeks turned a bright red, and he quickly shook his head, grabbing him by the cheeks to prevent him from even _attempting_ it. "Hell no! I'm still dirty and- h-hey! Shin—_what are you doing?!_"

Larger hands grabbed Sena's, pulling them away from Shin's face as he quickly made his way down Sena's body. Ignoring the little squeak that left Sena, he took his hardened flesh into his mouth.

Sena was so cute when he was flustered…

* * *

The pounding headache the next morning was not worth it. _At all_.

And especially not with that god-awful blaring from the alarm clock at the side, forcing him to wake up with all the subtlety of an elephant dancing under the limelight. Shin's hand shot out to smash down on the alarm clock, cutting it off from torturing his poor head with its shrill ringing.

Head still throbbing as he retracted his hand from the bedside table, he could finally concentrate enough to recall – vaguely – the events of yesterday. He'd drunk more than half of the alcohol in the storerooms, from what he could remember, and had ended up swapping spit with one of his equally drunk clients. And then ended up molesting Sena while they were heading back home—and went all the way with his molestation the moment they were safely behind locked doors.

"Ugh…" Shin closed his eyes again, burying his face into a pillow with a low groan. He honestly didn't want to get up… but his body was screaming at him for attention, though the most prominent was his head.

… And his bladder.

"Oh… You're finally awake, Shin-san?" Sena asked in amusement as he sent Shin a little smile, watching him as he stumbled out of bed, narrowly missing the corner of the bedside table in his attempt to try and stand up.

"Don't speak so loudly…" Shin mumbled with a hoarse voice, looking pained as he leaned heavily against the wall, trying to fight through the hangover that the sake binge had caused. "… Water?" He asked half-desperately, unsure if he could manage the walk to the kitchen.

Thankfully, Sena was a _wonderful_ boyfriend, and quickly handed him a glass of water and a pill for his headache. Swallowing the pill dry, he drained the water in one go, before passing the empty glass to Sena.

The brunet set the vessel aside, moving to wrap his arms around Shin's waist, resting his head against his chest. He waited a few minutes for the pill to take effect before he finally spoke again.

"You shouldn't go along with their wishes so easily," Sena reprimanded lightly, glancing up at him with a slight smile. "You drank… six bottles of sake with that group of girls, I think it was? It's a wonder that your liver hasn't shut down just yet."

Shin paused, looking at Sena with a conflicted glint in his eye; the only sign of emotion on his stoic features now that his headache had dulled. "It is only because it is my job. It is not that I like… drinking."

He abhorred it actually, but it was the only way he could properly act like a host. And he didn't like it, having to face Sena the morning after, knowing that he'd probably kissed and flirted and done God-knows-what with his clients at their behest. His memories the morning after weren't all that clear due to how much he had to drink each time.

"I know," Sena replied, his smile still in place as he kissed Shin lightly, ignoring the bitter smell of alcohol that clung to Shin. "… But it was pretty funny."

"What was?"

"You fell asleep on me while we were having sex."

Shin's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he pulled Sena away to look at him properly in the eye. "… I fell asleep on you while we were having sex." He repeated mechanically.

"Yes. You managed to pass out just as I was about to orgasm." Sena supplemented, pouting ever so slightly. "But you were still hard, so I managed to get myself off. I couldn't do anything about you though, so I… uh, I just left you alone after I cleaned us up."

Shin blinked slowly, before a frown appeared on his face, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

Sena bit back a grin at how shocked Shin looked.

Though really, it might've been because of how blunt he was being with his words. Sena wasn't usually this crude when he spoke. But it was only because-

"I was just joking with you," Sena said with a soft laugh, noting how the frown deepened in irritation. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it… besides, you believed me, didn't you?"

Shin let out a soft huff of air, before tightening his arms around Sena. The smaller male could be so mischievous at times…

"Let's go eat something," Sena suggested a moment later, shifting against Shin's chest restlessly. "The café downstairs has all-day breakfast available, and you didn't eat dinner yesterday, did you?" He asked, lips curling into a faint smile as he traced a finger down from his clavicle to his stomach, pressing down lightly on the flesh there.

Shin's breath hitched ever so slightly. "No… but please excuse me." The taller male sent him a swift look of apology, before pulling away from Sena to quickly walk off into the bathroom.

As the door slammed shut behind Shin, Sena's lips curled into a wide grin at his actions. Shin could be so cute at times—not wanting to hurt Sena's feelings by brushing him off for the toilet of all things. Honestly, Shin needing to prioritise his bodily needs wouldn't offend him in the slightest…

Sena sending one last fond smile at the door, he quickly busied himself with straightening out the bed sheets, making a mental note to get it cleaned by the end of the week. Though he wouldn't care much for it by the time they got back from work, Sena really didn't want to sleep in a bed that was covered in body fluids and alcohol—it was unhygienic, for one thing.

And that reminded him! He really needed to get Shin to help him clean their apartment up: it was becoming such a mess, what with their hectic schedules and all… They were soon running out of clean clothing, and that would be pretty bad for them.

Hiruma, for one, would be out for blood because of the loss in business.

Sena's lips curled into an exasperatedly fond smile at the thought of his demonic boss. Hiruma really did have his way of imprinting himself on you… Albeit he still really was one of the scariest people Sena knew.

But Sena quickly put all thoughts of his boss and apartments and hygiene out of his mind: he was still buck-naked, and his backside was starting to get really cold. Winter in Japan was _dreadful_, even with the insulation and heaters that they kept around the apartment.

Hunting for the first, relatively clean outfit he could find within the depths of their closet, he didn't notice Shin coming out from the bathroom with a speculative look on his face.

"… Sena…?"

"Mm?" A shoe was tossed out from the underwear drawer, quickly followed by a necktie and a garment of women's underwear. (Did Shin bring that home? He couldn't really remember – it wasn't uncommon for some of Shin's clients to sneak their undergarments into his pocket or bag before his shift was over.)

"Yesterday. I said something about your backside. What was it?"

Sena let out a pained yelp when he accidentally dropped a box on his head. "What?! You—you don't remember that? Honestly…!"

He turned around just in time to see Shin's lips quirking into a momentary smile at his indignant words, the fleetness of the smile belying the emotion behind it. Momentarily stunned by the sight, Sena quickly realised that Shin had been teasing him.

Sena's cheeks swelled with embarrassed irritation; the slightest hint of a pout on his lips even as Shin crossed his arms over his chest with a faint sense of smugness.

"_Shin!_" He cried out. "Honestly, you're worse sober than when you're drunk!"

Shin merely reached out to stroke Sena's cheek, fingers lingering on his reddened skin. "Get dressed. As much as I like the view…" He trailed off, his eyes glinting with an almost mischievous light.

Turning even redder, Sena all but dove into the closet to grab the first outfit he could lay his hands on, dressing himself in light speed.

"Pervert! Drunkard!" Sena accused, looking too embarrassed for his words to have any heat in them. Shoving a clean dress shirt into Shin's chest, he then exclaimed, "You weren't this bad back in high school!"

"I wasn't in a relationship with you back in high school, Sena." Shin noted, taking the shirt and pulling it on. He then accepted the dark-coloured slacks he was handed, tugging them on after snagging a pair of boxers from the ground. "I blame it all on you."

"Ugh… put a sock in it! Aren't you supposed to have a hangover?" Sena complained, half-heartedly struggling against Shin when he was pulled against his chest for the umpteenth time.

"Headaches are no match for a loving wife." Shin replied seriously, holding him in a tight embrace.

Sena's features adopted a flustered, wide-eyed look. Shin absently noted that it suited him very well.

"W-we're not married!" Sena spluttered.

"Only because it hasn't been legalised in Japan yet."

Sena lost all ability to piece together words, sending the dark-eyed host a look of pure and utter astonishment, his mouth emulating a fish's.

Shin's lips curled into a modest smile.

"Your mother has already given me her blessing. She seemed to approve of me, Sena. Even though I broke the doorbell."

There was a slight pause.

"Do you think she'll forgive me for that?"

* * *

**A/N:** And there you go, a stupid ending for an idea that was pure crack. I… I really like Shin. And Sena. And I really, really, really like them together.

Shin is the cutest, most adorable little social retard. (And I mean that in a good way, and in the literal sense: he's very slow when it comes to social interactions that he is not familiar with.) Sena's good for him. I mean, he puts up with Shin, even with his crazy training regimes and his drunken personality right?

Host!Shin is the money maker for All-Star Host Club. Hiruma capitalises that by giving him the most clients and exclusive days: he only works two days a week, but has one of the bigger paychecks in the cast. Normal hosts get four to five days, depending on how popular they are. Poor Sena gets six days, because he's not that requested, and Suzuna needs help with waitress-duties.

Shin and Sena knew each other since high school (let's say that Oujou/Deimon were sister schools), but didn't get together until their third year in uni, when they were twenty-one. They're both twenty-five now. The eight years of living together was from being roommates in uni, and then they moved out together when they formed a relationship.

Shin had never found solace in American football in this universe, and instead, found release in jogging… and because of this, Sena often finds himself being woken up at what-the-fuck-Shin? o'clock to accompany him. While pleased that Shin is so clingy, Sena doesn't appreciate being forced to wake up from his very nice dream _thank you very much Shin-san_.

I wish I could write more about this AU, but I can't summon the plot bunnies, even if I can summon up tidbits about their life together. Can't make a proper story without a problem; and Hiruma covers problems with the existence of the club, and Sena's perfectly understanding about Shin's lack of propriety while drunk, so there's not much trouble in their little paradise when it comes to Shin 'cheating' on Sena. (But then again, there's the problem with Sena's male admirers…)

Well, this is Nym signing off.

Merry (belated) Christmas!


End file.
